


Whumptober 2019 - FFXV

by KaelinaLovesLomaris



Series: Whumptober 2019 - FFXV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelinaLovesLomaris/pseuds/KaelinaLovesLomaris
Summary: A collection of my Whumptober 2019 prompts for Final Fantasy XV.Focus on the Chocobros. Mostly Brotherhood Era/pre-game, with a few set in-game during some nebulous time early on in their camping trip, and one Kingsglaive.IMPORTANT NOTE:All chapters have been ported out into their own works (still in the Whumptober 2019 series), and this shell has been left up so people can find them again (and also to preserve the comments). Chapters without comments have been deleted, and the ones with have had their content replaced with links to the new location of the work. Sorry for any inconvenience, but I realized it was better to have everything separate for their own character, relationship, and trigger tags.





	1. Day 4. Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for FFXV. I’m still trying to figure out these boys’ voices, so forgive me.
> 
> I’m doing about half the prompts for Final Fantasy XV, the other half for Star Wars. This work is just for the Final Fantasy XV fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Gladio find themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Noctis is used as a human shield. Gladio is not unaware of the irony of this.

This chapter has been moved to its own work, located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752842).


	2. Day 8. Stab Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is stabbed in an arcade while out with Prompto.

This chapter has been moved to its own work, located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752968).


	3. Day 14. Tear-Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis deals with the knowledge that his dad is dying.

This chapter has been moved to its own work, located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753166).


	4. Day 18. Muffled Scream (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is kidnapped.

This chapter has been moved to its own work, located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753370).


	5. Day 21. Laced Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an assassination attempt at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we’re real late. But I am determined to finish these, even if I have to go into November to do it.

This chapter has been moved to its own work, located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753484).


	6. Day 22. Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has a fever. Noctis fusses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look, I’m _really late_ with this! But I’m determined to finish these, so here we go.
> 
> Also, I wanted to post something for the 3rd birthday of FFXV, so I’m sliding in a little late for that too, but here it is.
> 
> I’ve discovered that Ignis is actually _really hard_ to write for some reason. This one gave me so much trouble, and I almost considered skipping it altogether, but I didn’t want to just have one prompt that I didn’t do. The completionist in me wouldn’t allow that.
> 
> So I stuck it out, though I didn’t quite get to the actual prompt. I was planning on having Ignis deal with fever hallucinations, as those are something that plague me when I have a fever, but I couldn’t find a way to work them in. So. Yeah.
> 
> I also have a cold right now, so it seems fitting to write a sick fic.

This chapter has been moved to its own work, located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753565).


	7. Day 23. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drautos decides he’s done playing the long game and would rather just take Noctis out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is the bloodiest thing I have ever written. Very graphic depictions of violence and injuries. And (temporary) major character death.
> 
> Also, I posted two chapters today, so make sure you don’t miss the previous chapter.

This chapter has been moved to its own work, located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753649).


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE

Just wanted to give you all a heads-up that I have ported all of the chapters out into their own works for better and more accurate tagging of characters, relationships, and triggers, and to make it easier for people to find what they are looking for without having to wade through a prompt collection.

Sorry for the inconvenience. All of the newly ported works are located in the same series as this work, so they should be easy to find. If you have this work bookmarked or are subscribed to it, I suggest you bookmark/subscribe to the series so you can be notified when I post the rest of the prompts.

Thank you!


End file.
